Digital cameras have become popular with both home and business users, as they have come down in price, and as users have gained experience with them. A digital camera generally varies from a regular film camera in that instead of taking pictures on film that must be developed, it digitally captures pictures that are saved as digital image files within the camera. As with pictures taken within film cameras, pictures taken with digital cameras can suffer from image corruption, degradation, and/or other problems.
One example of image degradation is blurriness, such as optical blurriness. If a digital picture is captured with a digital camera when the desired subject is out of focus, the resulting picture will be blurry. Existing approaches to deblur a blurred digital picture generally rely on information regarding the imaging system that was employed to capture the deblurred digital picture. However, often this information is not available when a user wishes to deblur a blurred digital picture or other type of blurred digital image.